A Little Bad Blood
by theottercharm
Summary: "War changes a lot of things. Perspective is usually one of them." Hermione Granger should have known that Draco Malfoy would complicate everything. Some AU and OOC.
1. Goodbye

**Summary**: The assignment The Order of The Phoenix gave them should have been simple. It was never supposed to end up like this. But Hermione Granger should have known Draco Malfoy would complicate everything.

**Word Count**: 1, 596

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings. That honor goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

In the end, Hermione knew it was for the best but that certainly didn't mean she liked it any better. She had argued, protested, done everything she could think of really, to change Professor McGonagall's mind. Unfortunately, her head of house would have none of it. With Dumbledore dead and Voldemort growing stronger all the time, it was imperative that everyone do everything they could to end the war. Well, there was no arguing with that and so Hermione had accepted her new task as best she could. She would miss Harry and Ron of course. They were still going after the remaining horcruxes as planned. After they left tonight, who knew when or if she would ever see them again. That thought made her unbearably sad and after leaving Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione headed towards the lake where she was meeting her two best friends. Once there, she found they were already sitting by the water's edge. Hermione sighed, trying to think of the best way to break the news to them. How to explain that not only was she not going with them, her new assignment was probably the worst alternative imaginable?

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione enveloped them each in a crushing hug catching them both off guard.

"What's with you, Hermione?" asked Ron as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, that hug was more painful than usual." Harry agreed.

Hermione felt tears welling up but she pushed them back and explained. "I can't go with you guys. The Order has given me an assignment."

"What? What assignment?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, you know, mostly researching stuff." Hermione fumbled. "It is what I do best."

"No, helping us is what you do best! We need you Hermione!" Ron argued.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron with a painful expression in her eyes. She could tell this conversation was going to be a repeat of the one she'd had with McGonagall. "I know, Ron but there's nothing I can do." Her voice was practically a whisper.

Harry stared at her curiously. "There's more to it than that." he deduced. "There must be."

"Yes." was all Hermione said.

"Well? What is it?" Ron urged.

"Oh, I wish it were anything else!" cried Hermione.

"That doesn't answer the question." said Harry patiently. "Just tell us."

Hermione was silent for a full minute before answering, "I have to spy on Malfoy."

"Come again?" Ron said, surprised. "Just how the hell are you going to do that? Who knows where that blonde idiot ended up after he let a bunch of death eaters into Hogwarts last June! You're supposed to do this by yourself? What the hell is McGonagall thinking?"

The onslaught of questions was no surprise to Hermione but she wished they didn't sound so accusatory. It wasn't like she wanted to do this. After brief consideration of how and what to answer she decided to go with an abbreviated version of McGonagall's explanation.

"Essentially, he's being given a chance to prove himself. He's going to spy for the Order. Basically I have to help him as well as make sure he isn't double crossing us. I have to give the Order progress reports every week. Sooner if he does something funny."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "So what, you're like his babysitter or something?"

"Unfortunately so." answered Hermione.

"So they just expect Malfoy to screw up? What's the point of letting him work for the Order then?" Harry asked.

"He's desperate, Harry. And so are we. The Order isn't exactly warming up to Snape anymore but because of that we lost a reliable source of information. In theory, Malfoy will pick up where Snape left off and we can go on as we were before." Hermione explained.

"I don't like this." said Ron, "He can't be trusted, of course he's going to double cross us! There must be another way!"

"There isn't." Hermione replied, "I tried that with McGonagall. They've tried everything. The Order doesn't know who to trust. The only reason they trusted Snape is because Dumbledore did. With me keeping an eye on Malfoy, this is the best option they could think of."

"Why you?" asked Harry. "I can't imagine Malfoy is going to like this set up anymore than you do, even if he thinks it's because you have to work together."

"The rest of the Order has their own assignments as you know. Harry, you couldn't exactly do it, you have Dumbledore's orders to find the rest of the horcruxes. And Ron, well, let's face it, you don't always keep your temper in check. You and Malfoy would have each other in the hospital wing in a fortnight." answered Hermione.

Ron frowned. "I guess that makes some sense but Malfoy aside, how dangerous will this be? Where are you going to be doing this research? What exactly are you researching?"

"I don't know what we're going to be researching. McGonagall wouldn't say. However, the only redeemable part of this thing is that I'll be here, at Hogwarts." said Hermione.

It was Harry's turn to frown. He looked up at the tall towers of Hogwarts and then back to Hermione. "What's going to be your cover? People are going to notice you two hanging around each other all the time. You can't exactly tell the truth. Though they probably wouldn't believe that either."

"McGonagall is making us Head boy and girl." replied Hermione simply.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "She's making _him_ Head boy? She can't be serious! No one is going buy that for a second!"

"It's easier to accept than that he's working for the Order." Hermione countered. "Besides, he was a prefect, if you recall. The Slytherins were the only ones to respect him at any rate so to the school, the only difference is that he has a private room now."

"Is that what McGonagall told you?" asked Ron. "He'll be able to override everyone who isn't you or a teacher! This is bad."

"Don't you think I know that, Ron? But we have to put our personal feelings on the matter aside. I know this isn't the ideal situation but in the long run, no one will care that Malfoy was Head boy. It isn't going to matter, especially not if Voldemort isn't stopped!" Hermione shot back.

The sun was beginning to set in the west and the shadows of the three friends were growing long. Hermione could see acceptance passing over the faces of her two best friends at last. No it wasn't ideal, no it wasn't easy but nothing about this was. Muggles were dying at the hands of death eaters all the time. The Ministry was infiltrated and more and more people were being accused of being muggleborn. Hermione, Ron and Harry couldn't afford to worry about whether or not instating Malfoy as Head boy was popular with the other students. They didn't have time to debate whether or not he could be trusted by the Order. They didn't have time to think of a loophole to get Hermione out of working with him. There just wasn't time. Those were the facts. Plain and simple. All three were quiet for a time but eventually Harry spoke.

"Ron, it's time to go."

Hermione's hitherto held back tears finally tumbled down her cheeks. She made no noise as the tears slid down her face. She pulled the two boys into another hug clinging on to them, willing to trade anything for things to be different.

"Geez Hermione, don't cry. You're going to shrink my jumper. Mum would freak!" said Ron trying to joke.

Hermione let out a little laugh and pulled away drying her eyes. "Don't either of you get hurt out there! Not even a scratch! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"We've got this, Hermione." Harry reassured. "Nothing will happen to us. Promise."

"We'll be back before you know it." added Ron.

"I'm holding you guys to that." warned Hermione. "Please be safe."

"We'll take every precaution." Harry promised.

"Don't stay in one place too long, and I've packed some books I think you'll find useful, I've highlighted some spells for you, and there's a couple changes of clothes, and food, and-"

"Okay _mother_, we're going to look in our packs eventually. We'll see all your goodies and be really grateful." Ron interrupted.

Hermione knew that, she did. But what Ron seemed too oblivious to notice was that she was trying to stall them. Trying to put off the inevitable.

"Okay, we really have to go now." said Harry.

"I know, I know." said Hermione. She hugged Harry and Ron yet again. "Goodbye."

Harry immediately pulled away and the three of them stood apart. "It's not goodbye, Hermione. It's just see you later."

"That won't stop me from missing you." Hermione retorted.

"We'll miss you more." said Ron. He sounded somber.

Hermione took a couple of steps back. Ron and Harry collected their packs; preparing to apparate. Harry grabbed Ron's arm. Hermione didn't even have time to blink before they were gone. Apparated away like they had never been there at all. She stared at the spot where they had been just seconds ago trying to envision them still there. Had it been another day, they might have been going for a swim. Maybe talking about how their exams had gone. Maybe planning to visit Hagrid for tea. But that wasn't meant to be. With a sigh Hermione turned around and made her way back towards the castle. See you later indeed, she thought.


	2. Trust

**Word Count**: 2, 226

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings.

Now that she had been made Head girl, Hermione had several things to attend to before the official start of term in three days. She had to unpack her trunk and try to get accustomed to a private dorm away from the girls she'd lived with for the past six years. She had to draw up guidelines for the prefects to follow and plan their first meeting of the semester. But first and foremost she had to deal with Malfoy. Changed or not, he was going to be a right pain in the ass. Of that, Hermione had no doubt.

She was to meet him in the Entrance Hall and they had to go directly to Professor McGonagall's office for a meeting. They were discussing their assignment, Head responsibilities as well as living arrangements. Although what needed explaining about that last one, Hermione hadn't the slightest idea. Malfoy could stay in the dungeons like he always had and Hermione could stay in the tower like _she_ always had. Right?

She stood in the center of the Entrance Hall facing the front doors waiting for Malfoy to arrive. He was due at seven o'clock. In precisely six minutes. Hermione hoped that he would do them both a favour and just show up on time. The last thing Hermione needed was for their teacher to reprimand them for tardiness thereby making the whole evening go by that much slower. She could hear McGonagall's voice now. They were seventeen now, adults in the eyes of the Wizarding world, they didn't want the Order to think they couldn't handle something so simple as punctuality much less something as potentially dangerous as their assignment did they, blah, blah, blah.

Thankfully, such was not the case. Malfoy entered the castle two minutes ahead of schedule. Naturally, Hermione gave his appearance the once over. He looked thoroughly unimpressed to see her waiting for him. Well that was no surprise, ever the child, he was. Aside from that Hermione noticed he was thinner than the last time she saw him. He was really pale, if Hermione didn't know better she'd say he'd just lost a pint of blood. She wondered vaguely if she should be worried but quickly pushed _that_ from her mind. Any sympathy from her would probably fall on deaf ears. Malfoy would just say something sarcastic if not mildly insulting.

"Well?" prompted Malfoy, "Where's the party? Or were you planning to just stare all night?"

"Oh. Right." Hermione blushed. "Come on. Professor McGonagall wants to see us."

He followed her in silence. Hermione felt as if she should try to talk to him but was at a loss for words. What the hell was she supposed to say to him? They were never friends, never even on good terms and after he let the death eaters in the school last year the chances of them ever being so were pretty much zip. After what seemed like the longest walk of her life, Hermione finally reached McGonagall's office door, Malfoy right behind her. She knocked a couple of times and their teacher let them in.

"Ah, you're here. Excellent. Take a seat you two." said Professor McGonagall, ushering them both to the chairs in front of her desk.

Hermione did as she was told. She was more than anxious to know what her assignment with Malfoy was. Nothing she would ever _want _to undertake with him, that was certain. She wondered if it was too late to catch up with Harry and Ron. After several minutes of Professor McGonagall fussing around with silencing charms and protective wards around the office, she took her seat opposite Hermione and Malfoy.

"Now, as you both know, due to extenuating circumstances, The Order of The Phoenix is more strained than ever. Whatever else Severus Snape is, he was a brilliant resource and now we must fend without him. Draco, we want you to take his place. You have an in with both sides now. You want to prove yourself? This is how. Do you accept?" Professor McGonagall peered at him curiously.

"Yes, Professor." Malfoy answered.

"I'm warning you now, Draco. It will not be easy. Snape went through a lot for the Order as well as Voldemort. Physically and emotionally. You must know where your loyalties lie." McGonagall continued.

"I understand." said Malfoy. Hermione thought he sounded bored.

"In return," McGonagall went on, "Dumbledore's offer still stands. We will give you full protection. If we win this thing, the Aurors will not be able to try you for your transgressions last year. Unfortunately the same cannot be said of your parents. They've done too much to simply get off scott free. However, we will be as lenient as possible. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Malfoy replied.

"Um, Professor?" Hermione piped up.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Don't you think Voldemort will be planning for something like this to happen? I mean, he must know how tempting an offer like this would look to Malfoy. He must have questioned Snape's own allegiances at some point." Hermione pointed out.

"You're quite right, Hermione. Unfortunately I have no concrete answer. The key is to do whatever is necessary to make Voldemort believe you work for him, while in reality working for us." said McGonagall.

"Brilliant." drawled Malfoy, "Is that all?"

"Not quite, Mr. Malfoy." said McGonagall. "We still have what you and Miss Granger will be working on. The main focus of this entire project."

Hermione leaned forward slightly. Finally, what she had been waiting for!

"Before Snape betrayed us, he had presented the Order with startling information. Voldemort's next move to become even more powerful than ever." McGonagall explained.

"And what might that be?" asked Malfoy. "I'm fairly certain he's already as strong as it gets."

"Not when it comes to Harry Potter, my boy." countered McGonagall.

"He was trying to find a wand." Malfoy offered. "But I don't really see what the difference is. He's never going to get the maximum results with someone else's."

"We figured that as well." McGonagall nodded, "Which is why we thought we had an advantage. However, Snape's latest information proves us quite wrong."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Have either of you two heard of blood magic?" McGonagall inquired.

"No." they answered at the same time.

"Simply put, blood magic is a branch of the dark arts." explained McGonagall, "Not much is known because it is so frowned upon. What we do know is those who perform it lose a bit of their soul each time. They become inhuman. The other side of course being, the results of the magic being cast are quite phenomenal. Depending on the spell, different amounts of blood are needed and for different purposes. It was first seen in the Middle Ages. Mostly used for pillaging and massacring villages. Wars for power ensued. It was a very messy business until the Ministry stepped in and banned it altogether."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Malfoy.

"With you gathering information from Voldemort and his followers and Miss Granger's scholarly talents I want the two of you to find out as much as you can about blood magic itself and what Voldemort plans to do with it!" explained McGonagall.

"Are you saying there's some kind of blood magic Voldemort can use to give him the upper hand against Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Brilliant deduction, Granger. I'm surprised you're not an auror already!" said Malfoy snidely.

"That's not what I meant, I just thought that…" Hermione trailed off.

"What? Don't want to share with the class? You may as well just spit it out, Granger." said Malfoy.

"Never mind, it's not important." Hermione said quickly.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger. It could be important." said McGonagall, her interest obviously peaked.

"I don't think so." Hermione replied. She had almost mentioned the horcruxes in front of Malfoy. She didn't know how much he knew or if he could even be trusted yet. She definitely didn't want Voldemort knowing that Harry was after them.

"Well, if you're sure." said McGonagall, "At any rate, I think that's enough for tonight. Let's discuss your responsibilities as Head boy and girl, shall we?"

"Is this really necessary?" asked Malfoy, "We already have a fair bit on our plates. It's not like we're bored."

"Mr. Malfoy, this is absolutely necessary!" insisted McGonagall, "Our goal at Hogwarts this year is to keep the students as calm and as safe as possible. That means keeping some degree of normality in their day to day lives. Having to explain your situation to your peers would contradict all of that. You and Miss Granger haven't socialized much in previous years. To suddenly spend any amount of time together would beg questions. This is the solution to those questions."

"Fine," Malfoy conceded, "But that doesn't mean I want to spend my time chasing after first years trying to do magic in between classes."

"I actually agree." said Hermione, "This is quite an undertaking. The prefects would have to do all the patrolling and handle most of the disciplinary action. Realistically I'd say we'd only really be a presence in progress meetings. Although, I suppose we could take night patrol to avoid suspicion."

"Do you plan on getting any sleep this year?" Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to explain to everyone why it looks like we aren't doing our jobs?" Hermione countered.

To that Malfoy was silent, probably still fuming about having to take on the role of Head boy in the first place. Professor McGonagall eyed them both for a moment then said, "The terms are decided then. Now we shall move on to your living arrangements."

She stood up from her chair and Hermione and Malfoy followed suit. McGonagall led them to the fifth floor along a seldom used corridor that as far as Hermione knew, was a complete dead end. McGonagall however, stopped in front of a painting of a white unicorn. Hermione should have known that nothing in Hogwarts was exactly as it seemed.

"Miss Granger this is the portrait to your dorm. The password will be of your own choosing." explained McGonagall, "Mr. Malfoy, at the end of the hall there is a portrait of a black unicorn. What the other students think is a dead end is actually your dorm. You may also choose your own password. Each dorm has a common room, bedroom and bathroom. Any questions?"

"No, thank you Professor." said Hermione.

"Then I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." concluded McGonagall. She gave them a curt nod and turned around and headed in the other direction, presumably back to her office.

"Well, goodnight Malfoy." said Hermione, hoping he'd leave without hassle. He didn't move.

"I think we need to set a couple of rules first, Granger." said Malfoy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Such as?" Hermione felt herself growing impatient.

"Such as no holding back anything." Malfoy elaborated, obviously referring to her not explaining what she meant in McGonagall's office, "If you've got something to say, say it! This is only going to work if you're completely honest with me."

"That works both ways, you know!" Hermione protested. "It's not like you completely trust me either."

"I think of the two of us, you're the one we should be worrying about." retorted Malfoy.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione. He wasn't even calling her names and he was still getting a rise out of her.

"You're emotionally invested in this. You'll take it personally if we don't do well. You'll keep things from me if you think it'll help Potter." Malfoy accused.

"Maybe. But so what?" demanded Hermione.

"Because, I can't do my job right if you do. You might think you're helping Potter but you're not. If you're not going to look at the big picture, we might as well not even bother. Got it?" Malfoy shot back.

"Got it." Hermione repeated, stunned.

"So I'll ask again, "Malfoy drawled, "Anything you want to share?"

Hermione didn't say anything right away. There were a couple of things she could tell him. Things that _would_ make his job infinitely easier. But who was he to demand those things of her? The horcrux situation was between Harry and Dumbledore. Really, she herself shouldn't even know. What could Malfoy possibly do with the information besides tell Voldemort? She could warn him that he was on probation and he didn't even know it. But that wasn't her place either.

Hermione sighed and finally she said, "If anything comes up, you'll be the first to know."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he scrutinized her, trying to see if she was lying. Seemingly finding nothing he whipped around and headed for his dorm.

Hermione rolled her eyes. How this was ever going to work, she really didn't know. She stared directly at the white unicorn painting who stared back curiously, waiting for her password choice.

Certain that Malfoy was out of earshot Hermione chose her password, "Amicitia."

The unicorn nodded and the portrait swung forward. Hermione entered her new dorm. This was definitely going to be a long year.

**Author's Note**: Hermione's password is just "friendship" in Latin. Corny, I know. I used an online translator so who knows how reliable _they_ are? I apologize for any inaccuracy.


	3. Contemplation

**Word Coun**t: 1, 747

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings.

Hermione's Head girl dorm was better than she had imagined. The common room reminded her of the one in Gryffindor. It was significantly smaller, suited to the fact that she would be the only one using it on a regular bases but the similarities were abundant. Squashy red furniture graced the presence of the fireplace, while old but clearly ornate rugs occupied the floor. Red velvet curtains lined with gold adorned the windows and there was an entire wall shelved with books. Hermione was very impressed with the layout and made way to see her bedroom.

Her bedroom however, was not as grand as she was expecting. It too, looked much the same as her room in Gryffindor house save a couple minor differences. Her four poster bed was a bit bigger. Nothing extravagant but it was enough of a difference to notice. Since she didn't have to share the room with other girls, the allotted space was given to an armoire, a vanity, and end side tables. Her bathroom, though lovely in its own right, had nothing on the prefect's pool sized bathtub.

It was at this point she scolded herself. There was a war going on and here she was grumbling about things as trivial as how big her bathroom was! Wondering when she got quite so shallow, Hermione began unpacking her things. As she did so, her thoughts drifted towards Harry and Ron. What were they doing? Were they okay? What were the chances they were reading the books she had packed for them?

Hermione felt tears welling up. Of course they weren't reading the books she gave them! Harry and Ron who were so prone to winging it, would probably only consider the books right when they were in the middle of some perilous situation. Like always. She had always taken care of them and now they were separated. Merlin only knew for how long. And now she had to work on some stupid case with a stupid Slytherin who was most likely going to betray them.

Hermione scolded herself again. Some people had much worse going on! She was in a very comfortable room, in the most protected building in Scotland; maybe even Europe. So what if she had to do research with the boy with whom she had never gotten along. Whom Harry distrusted from day one. That was nothing. So long as he was willing to cooperate, she was too.

And what of her new colleague? Hermione wondered. Malfoy had changed all right but Hermione couldn't decide if it was bad or good. She had expected him to be the childish little bigot he had always been, despite promises to work for the Order. And while there was certainly that aspect of him, it no longer dominated his personality. He'd gone from child to adult overnight, like they all had but in such a different way Hermione was not sure how to describe it. He was calculated and cold, never giving away an ounce of what he was thinking. He suddenly commanded respect as though he earned it, though Hermione was sure he never deserved it less. The way he'd talked to her in the hall was with such authority that Hermione had been completely off her guard.

So many differences, Hermione mused. What was behind them? Surely becoming a death eater at sixteen was a broad enough experience to account for most of it. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She wondered how long it had been before Malfoy had been completely disillusioned to joining Voldemort's ranks. No doubt he'd been promised glory, respect from the older men and a host of other things none of which included dying for the cause. Probably no one had warned him that this was bigger than him. That Voldemort didn't care about his followers any more than he did Harry. He was more than willing to destroy even the most loyal death eater if he caused the most miniscule of slip ups. So obvious to Hermione and yet so completely over Malfoy's head. Until now. Hermione put on her pajamas and slipped into bed continuing her contemplation.

Malfoy was such an enigma that Hermione couldn't help but try to figure him out. Why join Harry's cause now? Sure Malfoy hadn't actually killed anyone and that probably hadn't gone over well with Voldemort. But he wasn't the first one to mess up. Malfoy's own father for instance, failed to acquire Harry's prophecy but he hadn't changed sides. Something else must have happened. As Hermione finally began to fall asleep, she made a mental note to figure it out.

Draco Malfoy gave his room a quick once over before dumping his school bag in a corner, immediately going into his bedroom and plopping down on the bed. It looked like the Slytherin common room but smaller. Not to mention significantly warmer. He knew the dungeons were cooler than the rest of the school but it wasn't until now that he was sleeping elsewhere that he realized just how much. He didn't know if it was worth the cost however. He just didn't think it was realistic for him to be Head boy. How the bloody hell was he supposed to look like he was doing his job without actually doing it? In addition to regular classes, homework and being a double agent in a war he no longer wanted anything to do with, it was going to be damn near impossible.

This Head boy business was ludicrous! Not a single student would like it anyhow, including the Slytherins. He'd lost their respect last year and he knew it. Now he was on his own. Someone else might have chosen to give up but Draco wouldn't. It was tempting but Draco was too proud to give it another thought. Truth be told he didn't need anyone else. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He had a lot of other things to think about.

The Dark Lord for instance. If Draco was going to continue to be in death eater ranks, there were things he had to consider. Like, just how much would he have to do in order to remain convincing? Professor McGonagall said to do whatever was necessary but Draco didn't think she knew even half of what went on in the revels. Would she want him torturing someone for information? Killing a blood traitor? Or a mudblood for that matter? He doubted it. He had to keep up the act as well as learn about the Dark Lord's plan involving blood magic. Draco said he didn't know anything about it and in essence, that was true but he _had_ heard of it before. The term had triggered some kind of vague reminder but he couldn't quite place it. That alone bothered him to no end but there wasn't anything to be done about it now.

He wondered if Granger actually knew more than she was letting on as well. He tried to tell her why that was a problem but he wasn't sure she understood. She was too much of a bleeding heart for this project. She was too close to Potter and despite how much he believed she'd deny it, she was far too subjective. She'd ignore a plan to save an innocent bystander. And while that was well and good, that would probably give Voldemort the advantage he needed to destroy them all. She didn't seem to understand that there were bigger things going on. Draco shook his head several times. How had he gotten himself into this? Wasn't there anyone else in the world he could work with besides the know-it-all bookworm? Apparently not. He couldn't deny that she would have all the available information on blood magic at their fingertips faster than anyone else. Maybe even find real clues to figuring out the Dark Lord's plan. Draco snorted. No one was that good. Not even Granger.

He was almost asleep when he felt it. A pain. A pain so distracting it could only be one thing. Draco clenched his hand around his left forearm. The Dark Lord was calling his death eaters for a meeting.

Hermione awoke to the sound of knocking. She tried to ignore it but it was no good. Aggravated by the incessant noise, she threw back the blankets on her bed and got up. Still drowsy from sleep, she looked around in a disoriented fashion, trying to decide where the sound was coming from. Finally, she locked on to the window where an impressive looking eagle owl was pecking and hooting, trying to get in. Hermione quickly opened the window where a rush of wind blew back her already messy hair as the owl swooped past and landed on her bed.

The owl looked at her impatiently and stuck out his leg. Hermione rolled her eyes at the bird who had disturbed her sleep. She took the rolled up parchment from him and he flew away quickly before Hermione could give him another thought. A more important question had entered her mind. Who would be owling her this early in the morning? Or at all, really? Harry and Ron certainly had no way of contacting her. Professor McGonagall was likely still asleep and her parents were…

Hermione sighed sadly at the reminder of her parents. She had obliviated them and sent them to Australia for protection. She knew it was for the best but she hated it all the same. The point was that there was no one else to be sending her mail. But clearly that was not true.

She decided to simply read it. Why waste time on questions that were already answered?

It said:

_ Granger,_

_ I'm writing to you before you can undoubtly assume that I've betrayed you before we've even begun. I've been called to the Dark Lord. I don't know when I'll be back. It could be a few hours or it could be a few days. I trust you can hold down the fort. _

_ -D.M._

Hermione looked up. So he was gone. Just like that. That certainly was fast. She couldn't help thinking that Malfoy was being strangely cordial. Suddenly, Hermione was wide awake. Professor McGonagall would want to know about this. It could wait until a more reasonable hour of course but Hermione did not like to be idle. She promptly showered and got dressed and then did what she did best. She went to the library to do some research.


	4. Request

**Word Count:** 2,431

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings.

**xXx**

"I told you Hagrid, it's official Order business!" Hermione repeated yet again to the half giant. She had opted to have breakfast with him rather than alone in the Great Hall but now she was beginning to regret the decision.

It was nothing against Hagrid but she knew that he had a hard time keeping things under wraps. Hagrid would never say something on purpose but her first year at Hogwarts was proof enough of how easily he let things slip despite his good intentions.

"I know yer not supposed ter say nothing but I want'cha to know I'm here for ya." said Hagrid.

"And I appreciate that Hagrid, I really do. Having people you can count on is critical in these harsh times." said Hermione, "However, this project is on Professor McGonagall's orders and not even the other members of the Order are familiar with it. At least not yet. It's not my place to be telling people about it. Not without her say-so."

"Yer right, o'course. Well I may not know what yer doin' but I know Professor McGonagall couldn'a picked no one better." complimented Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Hermione beamed. It was nice to know someone had confidence in her. "I should be going though. Lots to do before the students get here."

"Wait! Before ya go…" Hagrid trailed off.

"Yes Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Ya haven't heard from…from Harry and Ron have ya? I know they haven't been gone long but I just wondered…" Hagrid asked.

Hermione instantly felt bad for Hagrid. She knew he felt isolated a lot of the time and probably even more so now that Harry would be gone indefinitely. "I'm so sorry Hagrid but I haven't. Don't worry though. They can take care of themselves. They'll be back before you know it."

Hagrid nodded. "If you do here from 'em…"

"You'll be the first to know." assured Hermione.

Hermione gave Hagrid a final sympathetic glance before she left the small hut. As she crossed the grounds she began to wonder about the other boy who had left her here to take care of things while he was gone. Though Malfoy's letter stated otherwise, Hermione wondered if he had simply betrayed her and was gone for good. If he just decided it wasn't worth his time to infiltrate the Order. Or if it was just a ruse to envelop her in paranoia. If it was the latter, it was working.

Hermione frowned. This plan could not and would not be successful if she was going to spend all her time looking over her shoulder expecting Malfoy to stab her in the back. She had to operate under the assumption that he was their man and theirs alone. Any time dwelt on conspiracy theories proving otherwise was a waste of time and energy. She vowed to simply cross that bridge if and when she got to it.

When Hermione reached the library she was unimpressed to find the double doors locked. She pushed and pulled and even tried using Alohomora but the effort was futile. She had just kicked the door in frustration when Nearly Headless Nick happened upon her.

"My dear girl, what_ever _are you doing!"

"Trying to get in." answered Hermione hoping she didn't sound too annoyed.

"Well that's no way to do it." replied Nick, clearly unaware of her frustration.

"Where is Madam Pince?" asked Hermione.

"Oh she doesn't usually come until the thirty-first of August." answered Nick.

"It _is_ the thirty-first of August!" Hermione was exasperated.

"Is that a fact?" asked Nick in wonder, "Well it's still early, I guess she's just not here yet. This behavior of yours is strikingly keen, even for you dear. Classes won't start until tomorrow and assignments probably won't be given for a few days yet. I'm sure you can wait." and with that the ghost floated down the hall and through a wall disappearing entirely.

Hermione let out a strange noise of exasperation and crossed her arms over her chest. So much for having the library at my disposal, she thought referring to an earlier conversation with McGonagall. Now that her day had effectively opened up, she decided to go see said professor instead.

Finding McGonagall in her office Hermione let herself in and cleared her throat. "Professor, we have to talk."

McGonagall looked up from the parchment she was reading. "Yes Hermione?"

"It's Malfoy. He's left. Sometime in the middle of the night I'd say." She handed the letter over to her teacher who read the lines quickly.

"This is good work Hermione. You were absolutely right to show me this." said McGonagall.

"I've thought it over, Professor. I don't think he's betrayed us." Hermione supplied.

"I agree. That wouldn't make sense. I simply meant that we need to know where he is at all times. Mr. Malfoy is a wild card, Hermione. Only knowing or believing what he tells us is risky. We're putting an unbelievable amount of trust in him and we've seen how well that worked with Snape. We must do whatever we can to know more than him." explained McGonagall.

"But how?" asked Hermione. "He's the spy. He'll know everything from both sides. And as much as we have to trust him, I know he doesn't trust us. He thinks I'll hold something back if it'll help Harry. But I know he'll hold things back if it'll help himself. Or his parents, or whoever he still cares about."

"Quite right, Hermione. That's why you must befriend him."

Hermione did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"I need him to trust you. If he did, he would tell you anything, without reservation." declared McGonagall.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm no fan of Malfoy's but do you realize what you're asking? I said I would work with him Professor but there's absolutely no way I'm going to lie to him. Not like that."

McGonagall sighed. "Hermione, you're young. I was young once too. I had ideals and morals and a whole lot of other things I thought I'd never sacrifice for anything. Even if it meant life or death. Then I grew up and all those things went awry. You'll learn that in war, morals and ideals become very blurry. You may not want to kill the witch or wizard opposing you because they have the right to live. What you don't see yet is that they lost that right the minute they tried to take away yours. It's kill or be killed, Hermione. It's lie to someone like Malfoy, who is at best, a rogue and come out a little further on top or be honest and suffer a loss. No one wants to do these things, we just simply must if we want to survive."

Hermione heard the speech but it seemed clouded in her ears. She looked McGonagall in the eyes. "You're wrong, Professor. I don't have to sacrifice anything to do what you've assigned me. I've committed to it and so I will do my very best to accomplish it. But there is absolutely no way I am going to pretend to be Malfoy's friend. I will not sink to that level. I shouldn't have to."

Hermione left the letter on McGonagall's desk and quickly left. She couldn't believe what had just taken place. Befriend Malfoy? Who was McGonagall kidding? She could never be friends with him even as a lie. After six years of meaningless torment to Harry, Ron and herself, and his very elitist ideologies she just couldn't. Never mind that he had chosen to become a death eater! He hated her. He would never allow himself to be her friend. And imagine if he did! Malfoy was a lot of bad things but he was still a person. He had feelings and for her to use him like that was just unacceptable in Hermione's mind. Call her young or naïve, it just wasn't a possibility. Period.

Her inner ramblings continued all the way back to her dorm. It was only lunch time but the day was already a write off for Hermione. Between Malfoy's stupid owl, the library being closed and McGonagall's ridiculous request, it just couldn't get much worse. But in a way, it did.

As the day wore on, Hermione began to feel more and more fidgety. The sun was setting and she began to hear the faint sounds of the Hogwarts express in the distance. The students were almost here but Hermione couldn't focus. For all intents and purposes Malfoy was Head boy but he still wasn't back yet. Though he clearly said he might be gone for awhile, Hermione had assumed he'd be back by now. He would single handedly raise suspicion just by being absent. On the very first day, no less! Despite her best efforts, a combination of doubt and worry began to settle in on Hermione. What went on at the death eater meetings? Was it normal for them to go on so long? And who said it was merely a meeting? What if Malfoy had been ordered to do some task or other by Voldemort himself? It occurred to Hermione that these were things that probably should have been discussed from the get-go. But they hadn't. A rookie mistake that could not be made again.

At last it was time to go down to the Great Hall for the welcome back feast. When Hermione arrived she saw the first years had already been sorted and McGonagall was talking to them about rules. She caught sight of Ginny and Neville further along the table looking seriously up at their head of house as she spoke.

"Now on to my next point." continued McGonagall. "There are two prefects in every house whom you can turn to for questions, each month's password to your dorm and any other concerns you may have. They are also voices of discipline in the school. They are capable of awarding and taking away points as well as issuing punishments for bad behavior. The Head boy and girl of the prefects as well as the student body are two people who have been prefects themselves. People who have showed exemplary grades as well as concern for the welfare of our school. May I present, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stood up to applause that had abruptly been cut short. The older students looked around, dumbfounded at the choice for Head boy. Hermione glanced around as well in case he had snuck in while she hadn't noticed. He hadn't. No one said anything right away but whispers inevitably popped up. The first years of course had no idea who Draco Malfoy was but Hermione didn't think it'd be very long before a fourth or fifth year explained it to them. A then sixteen year old death eater who had almost killed Dumbledore, Katie Bell and Ron Weasley. A currently absent Head boy, doing nothing to improve the general opinion of him.

Hermione sat back down. McGonagall concluded her speech and food appeared. Seconds later, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and even Luna had gathered around her.

"Did you know about this Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione almost laughed out loud. Ginny's question made it sound like she should've done something to stop it or at least warn everyone that Malfoy would be back. She opted for the truth. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"What's going to happen?" asked Neville, "I mean how could she make him Head boy?"

"You heard her. Good grades and having been a prefect." answered Hermione, hoping that was the end. It wasn't.

"And genuine concern for the school?" snorted Seamus, "Yeah right."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know what to tell you guys, just pretend he's not here or something."

"He's making that fairly simple, isn't he?" Luna offered serenely. "He's certainly not here."

Everyone else glanced around once more to reassure themselves of this fact. Convinced that Draco Malfoy was in fact, not present they faced each other again.

"Here's what I think." Ginny stated, "We stick together, no matter what. I haven't got a clue what McGonagall's thinking but don't think for a second Malfoy won't use this to his advantage. He's done it before, he'll do it again. And no doubt we'll be his first targets. We're the ones closest to Harry!"

While Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Luna discussed all of the possible things Malfoy would have in store for them Hermione remained quiet. She doubted they even heard her when she said she was going off to her dorm.

Her walk was slow, each step very deliberate. She thought about Ginny and the rest of her friends. It was only now that she realized how the situation looked to them. Why wouldn't they think Malfoy had it in for them? He had used his position as prefect to torment them before so why not now as Head boy. The mentality seemed juvenile to Hermione though. She couldn't help thinking, or hoping rather, that even if they hadn't been working on a mission for the order and the position was not a front, Malfoy would be more concerned with outliving a war rather than continuing in behavior that only twelve year olds would find impressive.

When she reached the portrait of the white unicorn she immediately noticed something was off. She chalked it up of lack of sleep for it was a full minute before she figured out that the white unicorn was not there at all. Was this actually happening? After the completely useless and wasted day she had had, the last thing she needed was for the keeper of her dorm to be missing.

Hermione dumped her school bag by the wall. A minute went by, then two, then three. The white unicorn had not returned. Hermione began to pace. It continued until she heard the unmistakable sound of clatter down the corridor. It was coming from Malfoy's dorm.

For all the commotion, Hermione only cautiously proceeded to the portrait of the black unicorn. Here, Hermione was presented with a curious picture. The white unicorn was in the black unicorn's portrait. Hermione didn't give it any consideration; she had a more pressing matter. The unexplained disturbance on the other side.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called loudly

"Go away!" was the reply.

Oh no, thought Hermione, you're not getting off that easy. Malfoy had accused her of keeping secrets but he didn't think he could do just that, could he? No, Hermione was getting into that dormitory. Something was going on and she was going to find out what it was, right now!


	5. Secrets

**Word Count:** 1,573

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings.

**xXx**

Minerva McGonagall was a practical woman. She based every decision on what made the most sense. When she said that Hermione should befriend the Malfoy boy she was quite surprised that Hermione said no. If they expected anything to be different from when Snape was in the Order it was crucial that Hermione change her mind. And she would, Minerva was quite sure. Draco Malfoy, for all the changes Minerva had observed, was still Draco Malfoy. He would inevitably do something; say something that would anger Miss Granger. Then she wouldn't be concerned with lying to him and do as Minerva requested. She was counting on this interaction more than anyone could've realized. Well, except perhaps one other…

These were her thoughts as she marched purposefully down the corridor in the Department of Mysteries. It was predictably vacant. The nature of the work done in this department was always completely confidential. Very few actually came down here. Those who did were referred to as Unspeakables. Minerva had no such title and neither did the wizard she was meeting but these were extraordinary circumstances. As she entered the Hall of Prophecy she kept a firm grasp on her wand.

"No trouble getting here, I presume?" a cold voice asked. A cloaked wizard with his hood up appeared from around a shelf of untouched prophecies.

"I'm here aren't I? Where is it?" Minerva answered with more questions.

"Not so fast." said the wizard. "Have you been keeping your end of the bargain?"

"I have done as you asked. You know I have." responded Minerva.

"Against your better judgment you mean, right?" the wizard guessed.

"I've made no secret of my distaste for this whole thing." Minerva reminded him. "When Sybill came to me-"

"It is not as though I was particularly thrilled." he interrupted. "Are we sure it even refers to them?"

"We've been over this, it's them." sighed Minerva. She held out her hand. "The prophecy, as we agreed."

He looked at her distrustfully. Minerva thought he'd rather do anything in that moment than hand over the prophecy but they had had a deal and he would adhere to it. Sure enough, he reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small sphere glowing a bluish-white light.

This, thought Minerva, this was the key to everything.

**xXx**

"Malfoy! Open up, this instant!" Hermione demanded. She knocked on the portrait once again. Both unicorns glared at her in what looked to be annoyance. Hermione ignored them.

To her surprise, the door swung open. "What? What the hell do you want?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she pushed past him and tried to look for the source of the noise that had reached her ears down the corridor. An upturned table perhaps. Maybe a broken vase or two. Nothing. Nothing in the room seemed out of order at all.

"Looking for something?" Malfoy asked rhetorically.

"What happened in here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." answered Malfoy.

"Don't play dumb. I heard it." insisted Hermione.

"Does it look like something happened here?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

Hermione looked around again. Not one thing looked as though it had been touched. "Then what was all the racket?"

"That, is none of your business." Malfoy replied.

"You have some audacity." Hermione huffed. "I have to tell you whatever you want but you don't have to answer a simple question of mine?"

"Once again Granger, you're completely missing the point." stated Malfoy.

"Okay, I'll bite. What, pray tell, is the point?" asked Hermione.

"The mission, Granger. All I want from you is anything that will help the mission! I don't give a rat's ass about what goes on in your dorm." said Malfoy, snidely.

"It's not about what went on in your dorm!" Hermione protested.

"Then what is it about?" snapped Malfoy.

"I..oh, you're impossible!" declared Hermione. Malfoy only smirked coyly at her.

Hermione changed the subject. "You were gone a long time"

"Missed me, did you?"

"Hardly. Neither did the rest of the student body."

"Ah yes, and what did our charming peers have to say about me?" asked Malfoy.

"Ginny thinks you're going to use this opportunity to go after everyone who's ever even spoken to Harry." offered Hermione dismissively, "Everyone else is calling for your immediate removal from the grounds, I'm sure."

"Of course. What progress did you make in the library?"

"It was closed. Apparently only Pince can open it." said Hermione resentfully.

"Jesus Granger, didn't you do anything today?"

"You mean besides make excuses for not only your status as Head boy but your absence too?" shot back Hermione. "Where were you all day? What took so long?"

Here Malfoy faltered. "…Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I'm not _worried_, Malfoy. I need to know! The information would benefit the Order immensely!" declared Hermione.

"My job is not to benefit the Order!" Malfoy argued.

"It sort of is!" Hermione contradicted.

"Nothing about blood magic came up. I didn't see or hear anything about it." insisted Malfoy.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure. And before you ask, I wouldn't lie. It's not exactly in my best interests, as it were." said Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, she supposed she had no choice but to believe him. He had been gone almost twenty-four hours and something _had_ happened. It was obvious. Malfoy was incredibly defensive and purposely evasive. But if it had nothing to do with blood magic then what did she care? Their job was to learn Voldemort's plan, everything else was just surplus.

"Is that all? You can leave at any time." prompted Malfoy.

"I can't. The white unicorn is in your unicorn's portrait." explained Hermione.

Malfoy didn't respond. He went out into the corridor to verify the story. "What the hell is it doing there?"

"I have no idea." Hermione answered from inside. Malfoy came back in and glared at her. She stared back at him.

"Oh no. You are not staying here!" insisted Malfoy.

"I have to! There's nowhere else!" protested Hermione.

"Can't you go to your bloody Gryffindor tower? I'm sure they'd take you." said Malfoy.

"It's after hours, Malfoy. I don't have the password. If you were here, you'd know that no one is to let anyone in the dorms without a password." said Hermione.

"Then why should I let you in here?"

"That's different and you know it!"

Malfoy huffed exasperatedly and threw his hands in the air. "Fine, take the couch!" He didn't wait for a response. He went into his bedroom and shut the door.

Hermione sat down on the couch. It was comfortable enough but she was all too aware of the fact that he hadn't left her a blanket or pillow. She supposed she should be grateful that she wasn't out in the hall. All she could find the energy for however, was resentment for the entire situation.

**xXx**

As soon as the door had shut behind him, Draco let out a hiss of pain. The last twenty-four hours had been complete hell for him but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone see him in his current state. As he disrobed and began to peel off his coat, tie and shirt, the blood became more and more evident. He was wounded in the back, his left side and his right bicep. Just before Granger had come knocking Draco had been dizzy from blood loss. He had lost his footing and fell, apparently creating a huge commotion in the process.

Now in only his dress pants, he stood facing a full length mirror inspecting his bare torso and arms. It wasn't _that_ awful he reckoned as he twisted himself to get a better view of his back. Not so bad but bad enough. The wounds needed treating and he was definitely no healer. He couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey, that would mean explaining things he was bound to keep secret. He could try to make do with his limited knowledge of healing spells. He wondered what Granger knew about healing. Probably more than he did. It didn't matter though, he'd never in a million years ask her.

Draco sighed and took out his wand. The pain was almost numbing as he performed what was probably an extremely basic spell. He figured his wand movements were off because even though the wounds closed up it was still incredibly obvious to anyone with eyes that he'd been attacked recently.

'They won't see.' Draco thought with determination. 'Not if I can help it.'

It wasn't as though he thought anyone cared if he was seriously injured. Not at all. It was the damned questions. Things he didn't want to answer even if he could. Didn't Granger say something about not drawing unnecessary attention to them? Right, so probably a good idea if he didn't look and act like wreck.

Draco picked up his wand again. This time it was a glamour charm he put over the wounds. This time, he nailed it. What were once ugly, red and swollen welts was now looked to be the same clear, pale skin that had always been there. It still hurt of course. It was the only thing to give away that he hadn't actually healed himself. He would see about getting a pain potion from Pomfrey in the morning. He could say he had a headache or something. For now though, the only thing Draco wanted to do was sleep.


	6. Clues

**Word count:** 2,246

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings.

**Author's Note:** I greatly apologize for the delay in getting this next chapter posted. A big thanks to my dedicated readers for sticking it out and waiting ever so patiently!

**xXx**

"…so if you have any questions about anything, feel free to see either myself or Malfoy. Have a good night everyone." Hermione said in conclusion to her meeting.

The prefects immediately stood and left with haste. Hermione wasn't sure but she thought she heard a murmur or two about how Malfoy was the last person they'd see for help. Well, she couldn't blame them. She looked over at the blonde who was currently slouching in his chair and twirling his wand between his fingers. Hermione rolled her eyes. Would it kill him to take this job seriously? She knew he didn't want to be Head boy but surely a little maturity about the situation was in order.

"That was exceptional, Granger. Way to hold their interest for an extended period of time." Malfoy mocked. The last prefect had just walked out.

"Oh shut up. I didn't see you making any stellar contributions." snapped Hermione.

"But then, I don't really want to, do I?" Malfoy returned.

"You could at least pretend to show some interest." Hermione argued.

"Why bother? They don't want me to be Head boy any more than I do. I think it's best if I stay as much out of it as possible." said Malfoy.

"People would be more likely to warm up to you if you showed something other than apathy for a position like this." Hermione said.

"I don't care if they warm up to me, Granger. It's not really the point, is it?" Malfoy shot back.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to the library. Coming?" asked Hermione.

"Why would I? That's your area of expertise." answered Malfoy.

"I could use your help, you know." replied Hermione. "Besides, the faster we figure out what Voldemort is planning, the faster we can go back to ignoring each other."

"Sold." Malfoy responded immediately. "Lead the way."

The walk seemed to take an extremely long time in Hermione's opinion. But maybe that's because neither of them were making conversation. It would likely be petty arguing anyhow but Hermione couldn't help but feel awkward when they weren't talking at all. Hermione thought back to the morning. Malfoy who had seemingly forgot that she was borrowing his couch, took the opportunity to freak out at her and demand she leave. Hermione obliged not wanting to aggravate the situation. Thankfully, the white unicorn had finally returned to the correct portrait and she was able to return to her own dorm. She only hoped that it would never happen again.

Classes that day had been tense. Everyone was scared and teachers had spent the majority of each lesson calming everyone down. Hermione tried to be patient but it was hard. Rumours about Harry circulated, _everyone_ noticed he had not come back to school. Ron was thought to be extremely contagious with some malady or another and Hermione tried to field questions about her two best friends as best she could. Malfoy's mood seemed to have subsided somewhat throughout the day but couldn't have been made any better by realizing he was in all the same classes as Hermione. At least that's what she figured. They hadn't had any direct contact until the prefect meeting and she wasn't about to ask. A quiet Malfoy was definitely better than a loud one.

"…hope this doesn't…Granger? Hey! Are you even listening?" Malfoy waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"What?" Hermione looked at him with a confused expression.

"Typical." sneered Malfoy. "Forget it, we're here."

Indeed they were. Hermione had been so lost in thought that she hadn't paid attention to anything else.

"So I don't suppose we'll be finding too much in the general section of the library." Malfoy commented.

"Relax, I came prepared." Hermione replied. She walked over to Madam Pince's desk.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" asked the librarian.

"I have a note from Professor McGonagall saying Malfoy and I have free use the restricted section of the library all semester." said Hermione.

Madam Pince looked at her skeptically. "Is that so?"

"Yes, here it is." Hermione handed over the note.

Madam Pince read the note several times over and held it up to the light seemingly trying to find some kind of forgery. She found none. Grudgingly she conceded, "Alright you have permission. This is an extremely rare allowance, Miss Granger. I trust you will be responsible."

"Of course, thank you." said Hermione politely.

"She thinks we're lying through our teeth." Malfoy said, the instant they were out of earshot.

"Let her think whatever she wants." said Hermione, "We have work to do."

Malfoy only nodded and once they got to the gate of the restricted section went in two different directions. Hermione went down the closest aisle while Malfoy headed for the farthest. Hermione, despite her comfort in the library, felt this task was going to be daunting. There would undoubtedly be a lot to sift through. The chances of her finding a book called '_The Idiot's Guide To Blood Magic' _were extremely slim. Hermione sighed and picked up the nearest book.

**xXx**

Draco scanned several books at random. He tried to muster the motivation for what was clearly going to be a long night but he had no such luck. He looked over at Granger who had some book or other reading it in great detail. Draco rolled his eyes; they were never going to get anywhere that way. He grabbed a book off the shelf and scanned the title. _Secrets of The Darkest Art._ Draco shrugged and began to read. Almost an hour later he knew he had something.

"Granger, take a look at this!" said Draco.

She looked up, "What, have you found something?"

"Would I tell you to look otherwise?" Draco snapped.

"Fine, let's see then." Granger held out her hand for the book. Draco gave it to her and read the text over her shoulder.

…_blood magic, one of the oldest branches of what is considered to be dark magic, has not been seen in over four centuries. Many different spells, rituals, curses and potions etc, require the use of different kinds of blood. For example, drinking the blood of a unicorn will sustain you from death. _

_ In the past, blood magic has been associated with Arithmancy, Divination and Astronomy. Using blood magic in conjunction with these other branches of magic can enhance the effects as much as tenfold. _

_ Perhaps the most practiced ritual in ancient times was the so-called 'Red Moon Ritual.' It was said that those who performed this ritual would gain unsurpassed power and immortality. There is no known verification of any such ritual and is largely thought to be legend in nature. _

There might have been more to read, Draco figured but the page had been torn at this point. The next page went on to talk about vampires' use of blood. Somehow, he thought that would be irrelevant.

"Do you think that's what old Voldy's up to?" Draco asked, "This Red Moon Ritual?"

"How can that be? The book said there's no proof it was ever successful. They said it was probably a legend." replied Granger.

"Probably' being the operative would there, Granger. Which means they don't know. Not to mention You-Know-Who just might do anything if he thought it would give him an advantage over Potter." said Draco.

"I don't know." Granger said warily, "It seems awfully unreliable to put so much stock in something no known witch or wizard has ever done. But it is our only lead. We'll have to follow it."

"Jolly good." said Draco, "Can I go to bed now?"

"Not yet, I've found something as well." answered Granger.

Draco groaned. "This had better be good."

"Well I wasn't going to bring it up until what you found mentioned Arithmancy. See for yourself." said Granger.

Draco sat down beside her and Granger slid the book over to him. He read:

_…Their blood shall be the bond…six and nine…forever strong…_

"That's it?" Draco wrinkled his nose, "What does that even mean?"

"I have no idea. It might not mean anything. I think it could be important though. Does the number six or nine mean anything to you?" Granger asked.

Draco didn't even have to think. "Definitely not. Should they?"

"I don't know." Granger sighed.

"Do they mean anything to you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of." replied Granger.

"I thought I told you this should be good. What is this book anyway?"

"It's a personal journal. The writer's name is unknown but judging from the other entries I'm thinking he or she was supposed to be a seer." Granger replied.

"A seer? I thought you thought that was all mumbo-jumbo." said Draco.

"Well in general that's true. However there have been undeniable circumstances that can't be ignored. And I figure if You-Know-Who can chase after some unattainable power then he probably _does_ believe this mumbo-jumbo. That's the key. We have to understand his perspective." explained Granger.

"Okay, say the journal is accurate. Those three lines, are they some kind of prophecy? That can't be all, can it? Surely there's more?" suggested Draco.

"I think it is a prophecy but I haven't been able to find anything else in the journal that relates to it at all. It seems as though it was written in a hurry." Granger said.

"One thing's for sure." Draco added, "If there's more to it, you know where to find it, don't you?"

"Where?" Granger looked confused.

"Oh come on! It'll be in the Hall of Prophecy!" Draco declared.

Granger took this moment to look at him like he had an extra head, "We can't just walk in there, Malfoy."

"Why? You already have!" Draco retorted.

"That was different." Granger said.

"How so?"

"We knew it was about Harry for one thing. We knew what we were looking for. This, this isn't even a complete prophecy! Also, speaking as someone who has been in the Hall of Prophecy, do you have _any_ idea how many are in there? Shelves upon shelves upon shelves! Thousands, I'd wager. And that's not including all the ones your dad and his buddies _broke_ trying to take Harry's. You can't just pick them up at random, Malfoy. They have to be about you or you'll go mad instantly. No, we definitely need more information!" Granger ranted.

Draco frowned. Okay so maybe she was right. That didn't mean he liked it. It was obviously a clue to what was going on here and it irked him that he couldn't just run with it. That was Granger, always reading and reading and talking, never actually doing anything.

"Alright, fine." Draco conceded, "We'll wait for now."

"Good." Granger seemed relieved. "In the mean time, I tell McGonagall what we've found. Maybe she'll have some insight."

"Doubtful. If she did she wouldn't need us." Draco retorted.

"Would it kill you to go a day without putting someone down?" Granger frowned.

Draco smiled coyly, "Maybe. I'd rather not take any chances."

Granger huffed at him. "We should check out these books and study them further. If we're lucky we won't have to read anymore."

"Well if I'm lucky you mean. I'm sure you'd love another excuse to come back here." said Draco snidely.

"I don't need an excuse to come here." Granger retorted.

"Of course you don't." said Draco, "Now can we go already?"

Granger rolled her eyes (which was something she seemed to do a lot) and nodded her assent. Draco unceremoniously dumped the books in her lap and left without waiting. She was quick though. Apparently hell bent on annoying him with her presence. She had checked out the books and caught up to him in less than a minute.

"In a hurry?" Draco asked as Granger fell into step beside him.

"Not really. Why?" She looked confused.

"You practically flew out of the library." Draco explained.

"Hardly. Though it must seem that way, since you're limping pretty badly." Granger countered.

What? Draco stopped walking. How had he not noticed the now obvious pain in his ankle? Pain potion, he surmised. But Granger had noticed and that was what he had been trying to avoid. Draco's mood angered considerably.

"Do you want help?" Granger offered, if somewhat cautiously.

"Sod off." Draco snapped. "As if I need _your_ help!"

"But Malfoy, you're clearly in pain. Can't you be reasonable for once in your life?" Granger retaliated.

"I can walk." Draco said stubbornly.

"Okay fine, you don't need help! But don't you want help?" asked Granger.

Draco took this opportunity to glare at her. "Bloody hell, fine, yes! I want help."

Granger smiled for the first time. "Now was that so hard?"

"Excruciatingly. Just promise me something." Draco replied.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's it." said Granger.

"Okay two things. That and no matter what, we can't go to Pomfrey." Draco demanded.

Granger's facial expression changed to one of suspicion. "Why?"

"Please?" Draco was laying it on pretty thick and he knew it.

"Must be serious if you're saying please." Granger commented.

"Will you promise or not?" Draco asked.

"Okay, I promise." agreed Granger, "You realize you'll have to tell me eventually, right?"

"Whatever Granger. Let's go."

And as Draco let Granger lead him back to his dorm, he figured this was surely one for the record books. For he could count on one hand the number of times this had happened. Draco Malfoy had swallowed his pride.


	7. Pact

**Word Count**: 2,140

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings.

**xXx**

"You've really done a number on your ankle, Malfoy." Hermione frowned. They had finally made it to Malfoy's dorm whereupon said Head Boy was sitting on the couch with his ankle propped up on the armrest. Hermione was kneeling on the floor beside him, inspecting the injury.

"Thanks I hadn't noticed." Malfoy replied sarcastically.

Hermione sighed. This was typical Malfoy behaviour times two. The pain from his broken ankle had made him irritable but he was always irritable to her anyway. Hermione supposed now he just didn't have to try so hard to get on her nerves.

"How long have you been walking around like this?" asked Hermione.

"What does that matter?" asked Malfoy.

"It matters Malfoy. You've undoubtedly made it worse." Hermione explained.

"I didn't know you were such a healer!" said Malfoy snidely.

"You could've gone to a healer, however you have mysteriously turned that option down. You can either explain yourself or shut up and let me handle this." Hermione retorted.

As expected, Malfoy didn't respond and went back to glowering at her. At least he stopped complaining. Unfortunately Hermione still needed him to answer her questions. She had a few theories about where the injury came from but she needed his confirmation. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked again, this time in a softer manner.

Malfoy looked like he was having an intense debate inside his head clearly trying to decide what to tell her. Hermione didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

"I tripped." said Malfoy finally.

"Malfoy, you didn't just trip." said Hermione matter of factly.

"How would you know? Were you there or something?" Malfoy asked rhetorically.

"I know because if you had just tripped, you'd have gone to Madam Pomfrey as soon as this happened. But you didn't. You're hell bent on keeping it a big secret and I'm really not sure why! The fact that I found out is driving you mad!" answered Hermione.

"Can you fix it or not?" asked Malfoy, "How bad is it?"

"It's broken and yes as a matter of fact, I can fix it." Hermione replied.

"What are you waiting for then?" asked Malfoy.

"Answers!" demanded Hermione, "What happened? I will not help you otherwise."

Malfoy looked like he was in real pain then, broken ankle aside. He was silent for a long time and Hermione began to think maybe she should just leave when he finally spoke, "Okay, I'll tell you. But it doesn't leave this room and before I say anything you have to heal my ankle."

"How do I know you won't just run away?" asked Hermione.

"Granger, I'm not five." Malfoy snapped.

"Just checking." Hermione shrugged. She drew her wand and directed it at Malfoy's ankle, "Episkey."

The bone immediately went back into place but not without a noticeable yelp on Malfoy's part. Hermione tried to suppress a grin but to no avail.

Malfoy stared at her. "It's not funny."

"Nope." Hermione agreed, though it was a minute or two before she became fully serious once more.

Malfoy sat up and tried putting weight on his repaired ankle. It seemed to be satisfactory because he said no more on the subject; not even to thank Hermione. Not that she expected anything else, of course.

He sat down again and didn't say anything for so long, it seemed to Hermione that he'd forgotten his promise to tell her what happened. His face had the most intense expression she had ever seen him wear and this worried her. She was going her hear something she didn't like. Finally, Malfoy spoke.

"It's hard to be a double agent you know. I don't know how Snape did it." Malfoy began.

Hermione didn't know how to respond. Was he actually expressing empathy? "You were told it wasn't going to be a picnic." Hermione said at last.

"Yes." Malfoy acknowledged. "I was told but I wasn't really listening."

"That's not surprising." Hermione quipped.

"It's not the same You'd think I'd stop making the same stupid mistake after awhile. I keep under estimating him and over estimating myself." said Malfoy.

Hermione knew immediately what that meant. It was almost like he couldn't help it. Malfoy had always thought the world of himself and expected everyone else to think no differently. Last year, Malfoy thought he was special to be chosen by Voldemort. But he was just as expendable as the rest of them. This year he had be chosen by McGonagall to fix that but Hermione knew the entire Order was just waiting for him to screw up. Voldemort's followers must have been thinking the same. He was still expendable. Hermione didn't like how the thought tied knots in her stomach.

"What happened, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"When you don't come through, well, let's just say it's not pretty." Malfoy explained.

"What did he want from you?" asked Hermione.

"Same thing as the Order. Information. I told him Potter and Weasley were after his horcruxes and weren't coming back to school but I don't know, it's like he already knew or he was expecting something else. I didn't have anything else." answered Malfoy.

"He hurt you, then?" Hermione deduced.

Malfoy only nodded. Hermione understood why he wouldn't want anyone to know this but she wasn't anyone. She was exactly the person who needed to know these things. For better or worse, they were partners and it appeared that Malfoy was still trying to operate alone as much as possible.

"Were you just going to walk around with broken bones till they healed themselves?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Malfoy returned.

"Why?" asked Hermione, "Why are you so opposed to my help?"

"Because I shouldn't need it!" Malfoy snapped, "Don't you get it? I'm not supposed to need help from you or anyone else!"

"Well that's ridiculous! You can't fight alone Malfoy or you're going to die! Everyone needs help at some time or another. You're not on a different plane then the rest of us. Do you think Voldemort or Harry would be where they are if they hadn't had help? Because they've had more help then you and I put together! Time to face reality!" Hermione retorted.

"Yeah well, I've never been given it." Malfoy replied, much quieter this time. "Not when it mattered."

"That's changed Malfoy. I didn't like it and neither do you but we're on the same side now. We want the same thing. We can help each other get it." said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" asked Malfoy, like he seriously doubted he could ever want the same thing as Hermione Granger.

"To live, Malfoy. We want to live and we're going to." said Hermione.

"You seem very certain of that." said Malfoy.

"I've worked too hard to let it be taken away by someone who isn't even worthy of his own paradise." said Hermione, "I refuse to let it happen."

Malfoy didn't answer and Hermione hoped her words were sinking in. It still wasn't going to be easy but if they could truly work together on this then they could make a real difference.

"Okay." sighed Malfoy, "We'll try it your way. It can't be worse than what I've been doing, right?"

"Right." said Hermione, a little more pleased than she had been expecting to finally have his full participation.

No sooner had they reached this understanding than Malfoy cringed and clutched his arm. "Damn it! He's calling us again!"

"You better not wait." Hermione said quietly. She wished there was a way out of it but they both knew that wasn't an option.

Malfoy nodded and went over to the mantle of his fireplace for floo powder. Hermione assumed it was to take him to Hogsmeade because apparition in and out of Hogwarts was of course, impossible.

"Be careful, okay." said Hermione. She almost covered her mouth with her hand because she couldn't believe the words had escaped her lips. Since when did she care? Five minutes ago?

Malfoy smirked, "Come on, Granger, who do you think you're talking to?" That was the last thing he said before the green flames engulfed him.

Now that he was gone, Hermione didn't know quite what to do. Should she wait? No, if last time was any indication the rest of Hogwarts would be sending out search parties. She couldn't do nothing however. Finally she wrote a simple note.

Malfoy,

Please let me know when you get back. We'll need to discuss what happened.

Hermione Granger

She left, thinking it was sufficient though not overly happy that she had written it. If anyone saw it, they'd think it was definitely strange. It could easily be chalked up to Head business but it could just as easily be believed that something else was going on. And wouldn't Malfoy's first instinct be to inform her now that they had made a real agreement to help each other? She wanted to go back and throw the note out but the door had already shut behind her. That was moot now anyway because Ginny was leaning against the wall by her portrait seemingly waiting for her.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione desperately wished she was coming from the opposite direction and not from Malfoy's dorm but that couldn't be helped now.

"Waiting for you! I thought maybe since you didn't answer my owl that I'd come see you in person but you weren't here. I've been waiting for an hour! You were with Malfoy?" responded Ginny.

"You waited that long?" Hermione responded with a question.

"That's all you got from that?" Ginny protested, " I was worried, Hermione! I checked the patrol schedule and it's not your evening! I looked in the library, the Great Hall and even went back to Gryffindor in case you decided to visit there! When you weren't in any of those places I came here. I knocked and called your name but nothing. And this whole time, you've been with _Malfoy_?" Ginny ranted in disbelief.

"It's not a big deal, Ginny." said Hermione, "Yes, I was with Malfoy."

"How can you be around him, after everything he's done!" Ginny continued.

"Oh Ginny, calm down. Nothing happened. I was just discussing some things with him and then I left. What's to worry about?" Hermione defended herself.

"No one has seen you since the prefect meeting which was – Ginny glanced at her watch- six hours ago! What could you have been talking about with that scumbag for six hours?"

"Am I on trial? I didn't realize I needed a baby-sitter! Harry and Ron aren't here so who's going to look after Hermione, is that it?" Hermione snapped.

Ginny faltered, "Look, Hermione, that's not what I meant, I only-"

"Save it, Ginny. I'm a big girl and I'm older than you. I'm allowed to speak to whomever I wish for however long I wish. That isn't your concern. I think that as Head girl, and top of my year I can handle myself, don't you? Just because I didn't spend the evening in the library doesn't mean I'm lost forever." Hermione ranted.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ginny apologized.

"You should be. Now I think I'm going to go to bed. Unless I need to send it in to you for approval first?" said Hermione sarcastically.

She didn't wait for an answer. She simply went into her dorm leaving Ginny outside, completely speechless. Hermione sighed and sat on her bed. She knew she overreacted but she was just so put off that Ginny didn't trust her to handle things on her own. Not to mention it was better than Ginny finding out that she was working for the Order. She had been given the job in strictest confidence and to betray that confidence, however accidental, would be chaotic to say the least. She could always make up with Ginny but the lives of hundreds of witches and wizards, once lost could never be brought back.

Hermione put on her pajamas and slipped underneath the covers of her double size four poster. What was going to happen to Malfoy tonight if he couldn't produce the information Voldemort was desperately seeking? Was tonight's meeting even about that? Hermione would only know once Malfoy returned but in the meantime the waiting was driving her crazy. She got up and looked at the journal she had checked out from the library.

_…Their blood shall be the bond…six and nine…forever strong…_

The more Hermione read the words the more convinced she became that the rest of the prophecy had to be somewhere. Not just in the Hall of Prophecy but somewhere else. Was it relevant to stopping Voldemort? Maybe, maybe not but the reference to blood and the numbers…it couldn't just be coincidence, could it? Suddenly, Hermione knew what to do.


	8. Theory

**Word Count****: **2,296

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and settings.

**xXx**

Though the light bulb had come on in Hermione's brain, she was loathe to accept that still, nothing could be done until morning. She closed the journal and carefully placed it back in the drawer in her bedside table. Lying back down, Hermione wondered if it could really be that simple. She'd only find out tomorrow but she had a hunch that most of the answers she was looking for would come from none other than Professor Trelawney.

When dawn did arrive, several painfully long hours later, Hermione was getting dressed. She had hardly slept in anticipation and felt no less tired than if she had gotten a full night's rest. Hermione knew she'd be changing her tune by lunch time but for the moment she was wired.

Finally at precisely eight o'clock, Hermione left her dorm. Breakfast had started at seven-thirty but Hermione had waited, hopeful that Malfoy would return. She hadn't forgotten what _he_ had found in the library and was eager to know if he had learned anything about any possible plans Voldemort had concerning The Red Moon Ritual. She wondered what was going on. Yet again, Malfoy at spent the night away from Hogwarts. This worried her. What were the chances that the death eaters were simply talking for twelve or more hours? More likely they were out harming innocent people. Torturing others for information, killing them…

Would Malfoy do that? Hermione wondered. He hadn't killed Dumbledore but just how long could he avoid violence and still be believed? Hermione didn't want to think about it. Instead she focused on the task she had waited all night to pursue. She marched straight to Professor Trelawney's office.

"Professor?" Hermione called, "Are you here?"

'She's probably in the Great Hall, eating breakfast like everyone else.' a tiny voice nagged in the back of her mind.

Hermione knocked on the door, "Professor Trelawney? I wish to speak with you."

Hermione heard papers ruffling and something fell on the floor, probably one of her blasted tea cups. At last, Professor Trelawney opened the door, looking slightly flustered.

"Ah, Miss Granger my dear. What can I do for you?" asked Professor Trelawney.

Hermione bit back a retort about how the divination teacher should know why she was there and instead asked, "May I come in? I have a question or two, if I may?"

Trelawney smiled, "Of course, dear! Come in, come in. Have a seat!"

Trelawney seated herself behind her desk and Hermione took the chair in front of it. When they were both settled Hermione began. "I was doing some research last night and I came across a rather odd sort of journal."

"Did you now?" asked Trelawney, seemingly disinterested. Hermione chose to ignore this.

"Yes. It was quite peculiar. One entry in particular, caught my attention." Hermione continued.

"Why was that?" asked Trelawney.

"Well, that's why I came to see you. I believe it may be a prophecy. Maybe even one that has yet to be realized." answered Hermione.

"A prophecy? Written down carelessly in some journal? Oh dear, that's not very likely." Trelawney dismissed the idea but Hermione noticed that the Professor had suddenly perked up.

"Maybe you should take a look at it." suggested Hermione.

"I don't think that's necessary." said Trelawney.

"Please? It would ease my curiosity. And if you don't think it is, I won't bother you about it again." Hermione pleaded.

Trelawney hesitated but then agreed. "Alright dear. If it will make you feel better. Where is this journal you found?"

Hermione pulled the small book out of her knapsack and flipped it open to the correct page. Then she handed the book over to Professor Trelawney.

"Six and nine." Trelawney murmured, "Interesting."

"What?" Hermione leaned forward, "What is it?"

"I cannot say for certain what this is." answered Trelawney, "If it is a prophecy then whoever wrote it down did not write all of it. There is no way to indicate who this may be about or _what_ this may be about."

Hermione's hopes sank. Whatever else she thought of Trelawney, Hermione had believed that she would have been able to give her even the smallest of leads. "I see, Professor. Thank you."

"However dear, I would pay special attention to the numbers." Trelawney went on.

"The numbers? Why?" asked Hermione.

"Numbers hold a great deal of meaning for us. Dates, times, units of measure, it all means something." answered Trelawney.

"That's true." agreed Hermione, though she felt more confused than ever.

"I am afraid that is all I can help you with, my dear. Whoever wrote this did so in haste. They did not want it to be understood. Why they bothered at all, I haven't the foggiest." said Trelawney.

Hermione gave her thanks once more and left. By the time she got to the bottom of the tower she realized she was going to be late for Transfiguration if she didn't move quickly. She didn't think about the prophecy again until dinner time.

She was sitting with the Gryffindors who were all looking grim. None of them took Harry and Ron's absence well. They took it as a personal loss. If Harry was gone then what hope did they have? Hermione wished she could tell them that Harry hadn't given up on them, that he was going to save them but it was impossible. She decided it was a good time to speak to Ginny.

"I'm sorry I freaked out last night." Hermione said quietly to her friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you to handle yourself." Ginny replied.

"You were worried, I should have understood. We should all be worried. There is a war going on after all." Hermione gave Ginny a small smile.

"Forgiven?" Ginny asked

"Forgiven." Hermione answered.

They chatted awhile longer and then continued to eat in silence. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was there eating; not acknowledging anyone around him. Hermione wondered how long he had been back. Hermione gave him a once over, trying to see if he had been hurt at all. He was still thin, still pale, still ridiculously aloof but as far as she could see, still intact. She pushed her plate aside collected her school robe.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"My dorm. Loads of studying to do." Hermione answered quickly.

Ginny accepted this without further comment and Hermione left. She didn't want to raise suspicion by talking to Malfoy but she hoped that her abrupt departure would give him the hint.

She didn't know exactly where to go so Hermione walked aimlessly. She needed a place to talk to Malfoy without distraction or interruption. Dorms were out because anyone could turn up as Ginny had last night. She needed…The Room of Requirement! Hermione quickly made way for the seventh floor corridor. The door had materialized in front of her but she hesitated. Malfoy might have sensed that she wanted to talk but how the bloody hell should he know to come to the Room of Requirement? He wouldn't. Hermione made a mental note to suggest it to him for future reference and went back down to the Heads' corridor. Malfoy was there standing directly between his dorm and hers. He didn't look impressed.

"Where did you go?" Malfoy demanded.

"Never mind that, when did you get back?" Hermione shot back.

"Can we talk inside?" Malfoy tilted his head in the direction of her dorm.

Hermione obliged. Once they were seated on the couch facing the cackling fireplace Hermione spoke. "I had a conversation with Trelawney about the prophecy."

"And?" prompted Malfoy.

Hermione ignored his abrupt comment and continued, "She didn't have much to say except that she has no idea what it's talking about."

"I sense a 'but' coming." said Malfoy.

"It was strange. She said pay attention to the numbers. She had no idea and yet…"

"Spit it out, Granger!" demanded Malfoy.

"I think she knew more than she told me. I don't know what she had to hide but she hid it well." said Hermione.

"Do you think she made the prophecy?" asked Malfoy.

"Doubtful. Maybe she knows who did, though." Hermione speculated.

"Well that hardly matters. Let's figure out the numbers." said Malfoy.

"We attach meaning to numbers." explained Hermione. "We need to find out the meaning of these. When are numbers important at all?"

"Bloody hell, Granger. How can I answer that?" Malfoy protested. "The possibilities are endless!"

"Just try. Come up with anything." Hermione insisted.

Malfoy looked skeptical but he started listing, "Time, measurements, uh, age,-"

"Wait!" Hermione cut him off.

"What?" asked Malfoy.

"What about months?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure, months, years…" Malfoy droned.

"Stop, that was good, Malfoy." Hermione replied.

Malfoy looked confused. "What just happened? How did that possibly help?"

"I'm on the verge of something! You need to keep silent!" Hermione declared.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy snapped.

Hermione didn't answer him. It was like he wasn't there at all. "Nine, nine, nine, that's it! It has to be! And six." Hermione stopped and looked at Malfoy.

"You want to enlighten me, Granger?" Malfoy looked a little wary by her rambling.

"When is your birthday?" asked Hermione.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Malfoy demanded.

"What month were you born in?" Hermione persisted.

"June, but I still don't see-"

"It makes sense now! But that means…no way…"

"Granger! Stop your incessant ranting and tell me what the hell is going on!" Malfoy demanded.

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked in a calmer tone. "I was born in September."

"So what?" asked Malfoy.

"You were born in June, the sixth month. I was born in September, the ninth month." Hermione clarified.

"You can't possibly be saying what I think you're saying." said Malfoy.

"This prophecy is about us." Hermione concluded.

"How can you know that? Because of our birthdays? Have you ever seen a bigger coincidence in your _life_?" Malfoy retorted.

"It's too uncanny to be a coincidence." said Hermione.

"Granger, there are thousands of people, if not more, born in June and September. You claim to be intelligent but then you pull a stunt like this and I have to wonder-

"Shut up, Malfoy and think for a minute! What are the chances that after we start working together we find this out? June and September, what are the odds of that?" Hermione protested.

"You don't even know if it's talking about months of the year! There is absolutely nothing to verify that." replied Malfoy, stubbornly.

At that, Hermione had nothing. It was true. She had made a guess and even though it fit there was nothing she could give Malfoy to make him believe her. It was a theory and nothing else if not convenient. She knew he didn't want to think about what it might mean for it to be true. She didn't blame him. But that's what made her believe herself. What kind of circumstances did there have to be for her and Malfoy of all people to come together? Very particular ones. And hadn't they already? If not because of a war looming over them then what?

"I'm going to McGonagall with this." Hermione informed him. "Even if you're right, it's about _somebody_."

"Fine." Malfoy nodded assent.

"Did you find out anything?" Hermione asked. Their arguing over the prophecy had left her weary but this was important too.

A dark look passed over Malfoy's face. "Nothing we didn't already know."

"Why were you gone so long?" Hermione questioned.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy shot back.

"Why can't you just answer a question?"

"Stop responding with more questions!" Malfoy demanded.

"That bad, huh?" Hermione surmised.

"Of course it was! I didn't go to a tea party, Granger!" said Malfoy snidely.

"Okay look, clearly Voldemort isn't just simply going to reveal anything important to just anyone." Hermione offered.

"Well I'm glad you figured that out." Malfoy replied.

"You need to become his confidante." Hermione announced.

Malfoy stared at her. "There's a better chance of me growing wings. I'm probably the last person he would ever talk to. I messed up his grand plan. I'm lucky he didn't just kill me."

"I realize that, I do." acknowledged Hermione.

"Then what makes you think-

"Because Snape did it." Hermione interrupted. "Snape wasn't just another nameless death eater. He stood out and Voldemort trusted him."

"You don't know what you're asking." Malfoy responded.

"You need to do this, Malfoy. All our lives are at stake. You swore you would help us." Hermione reminded him.

"So I did." said Malfoy

"Okay then." Hermione knew the matter was settled.

"So where _did_ you go after you left the Great Hall?" Malfoy asked again, effectively changing the subject

This time he didn't sound irritated. This time he was simply just curious. Maybe the effort of arguing, contradicting and fighting Hermione at every turn was starting to tire him. The occasional banter in the corridor in years previous had been one thing, she reasoned. Having to act like her presence revolted him when they had formed a working relationship was something else entirely.

Hermione blushed. "I was looking for somewhere we could talk."

"What's wrong with here?" inquired Malfoy.

"Um, it's not bad really." Hermione conceded, "It's just last time I found Ginny waiting outside my dorm for me. She wasn't too impressed to see that I had been talking to you for so long."

"Naturally. But how should I have known?"

"Exactly." acknowledged Hermione.

"Well, what did you come up with?" Malfoy asked.

"I was all the way to the Room of Requirement before it occurred to me you couldn't read minds." answered Hermione.

Malfoy shook his head lightly. "Brightest witch of our age, my ass." he muttered.

Hermione only turned redder.


End file.
